Elizabeth and Jake
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is how I wish it happened at the Nurses' Ball. I wanted Elizabeth to tell Jake the truth and let things take its natural course. I want Jake/Jason to be with Liz because he chooses to be and not tricked into it. I also want him to be able to be a father to Danny. I do not own any of the characters from General Hospital or any other shows I may mention.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the Nurses' Ball and Elizabeth couldn't believe how one night could change her whole life. She found out that not only was Jake not married to Hayden like she thought but he was actually Jason who was married to Sam. At first, she didn't want anyone to know the truth but she realized that would be wrong and foolish. She told Nicholas that she lost her mind for a minute but knew that Jake and Sam deserved to know the truth. She went to get Cameron and left before Nicholas went to tell Jake and Sam the truth.

"I am not sure how to tell this to you both. I am ashamed that I waited so long but the reason that I had Jason's wedding ring was because Helena had given it to me. The other part of the truth that I didn't tell you was the ring belonged to Jake because he is Jason Morgan. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner and I am sorry for that. I am not sure what my grandmother had in mind when she did what she did to you Jake, but I know that it is probably better that we don't know. Sam, you are a very important person in my life and I don't blame you if you never want to see or talk to me again. I have made some bad decisions lately and I want to fix them so when everything came out about the fake marriage, I thought you too should know about the real one. You both have a lot to talk about. I will leave the two of you alone."

"Nicholas, where is Elizabeth? Does she know?" Jake looked at the man who just gave him the life back that he had lost but at the same time he was very conflicted about his feeling for Sam and Elizabeth.

"I told her because she was going to find you. She got Cameron and went home, I think. She is just another person that I hurt with this lie hanging over me. You all deserve better. She will be alright. She just needs time." Nicholas then left the room and told Valerie if she wanted to go home that he was leaving.

Lulu stepped in and asked why but he wouldn't say. "Dante and I will take Valerie back to our place tonight and she can go back over tomorrow. Is there anything that I can do for you? You look like you lost your best friend." Nicholas sighed and walked away.

Sam ran into Patrick's arms. "I have some amazing news. Jake is Jason. I can't believe it. My husband is still alive." Sam then looked at Patrick who looked like he lost Sam for good.

"Are you going to leave me now? I knew there something about Jake that made me think about Jason. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I guess because of the accident that was why I didn't put it together right. Who knew that Spinelli was right all along that he is his Stone Cold?" Sam just realized how this was going to effect the whole town. She decided that she needed to talk to Jake and ask him if he wanted everyone to know about his true identity.

"Jake, do you want everyone to know who you are? They are a lot of people right here who would love to know the truth. Your mother is here, Carly and Spinelli are here and they have mourned you for as long as I have mourned for you." Jake looked at Sam and tears were falling down his face.

"There is so much to think about but yes I think everyone deserves to know the truth. When that is done I am going to see Elizabeth. I need to know that she is alright." Sam looked at Jason and could not believe that his first thoughts were about Elizabeth and not her and Danny.

"Are you kidding me right now? I thought that we could go home together. We should be a family. We are married and have a child together. You and Elizabeth were over and Jake is gone. There is nothing between you." Jake looked at Sam and realized that he might have remembered her in some way but the way he felt about Elizabeth was true love. Sam had Patrick and he wanted Elizabeth. He just hoped that Elizabeth hadn't given up on him.

Jake walked over to Carly to thank her and also to tell her and Spinelli about who he really is. "I am glad that you both are here together. Nicholas has told me something that you both should know about. I found out that I am Jason Morgan. I have been having these glimpses into my past but I have realized that Elizabeth is who I truly love. I am kinda shocked that Danny and Spinelli knew all along who I was and none of us believed them. I want to be a good father to Danny but I am not so sure about Sam. We are friends but I feel nothing else for her. I don't want to hurt her but I think that I have already done that. She has Patrick and I know that they are good for each other. I just hope that she realizes it and that she can forgive me for not wanting more." Carly and Spinelli just stared at Jake and watched as he walked away.

Sam went back to Patrick crying over what Jake had told her. "I realize that you probably don't want me around too but I need you right now, Patrick. He told me that he wants to be a part of Danny's life and a friend to me but that's it. He wants some time to think things thru and check on Elizabeth. How can he leave me now that we know the truth and go to that bitch? I thought he loved me."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you? Elizabeth is my friend and she has been by Jake's side since the accident. She has helped him and believed in him when no else did. They also have a history together and even though Jake died, they will always have that connection. I love you Sam, and if you want to work things out with Jake then do it but don't come back to me because he doesn't want you. If you know what you want then do it. Don't use me because you don't want to be alone. I need someone who wants to be with me because she loves me first. I guess I need to get Emma and take her home. I think there has been enough excitement for one night. Do you need a ride home or should I drop you off at Elizabeth's so you can fight for Jake?" Sam cried some more but realized that Patrick was right and that she needed to figure out what she wanted to do. Whether it was right for anyone else was not her problem. She just had to think about what she wanted.

Jake went to Elizabeth's home and saw that her lights were still on. He knocked on the door and when she answered it she was surprised to see Jake standing there. "Come on in. Are you going to just tell me good bye because you can just walk right out the door right now. I have been hurt too much tonight to think about you and Sam getting back together. I know I have no right feeling this way. I am happy that you know who you are and you can try to get on with your life now. I just have to learn to live without you again as usual." Jake took one look at those sad blue eyes and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"You never let me talk. I want you. I have always wanted you even when you didn't want me. I love you Elizabeth, not Sam. We had a long talk tonight and I know that she is not happy right now with the way things went down. I told her that my heart is with you but I wanted to be a part of Danny's life. She tried to tell me I was wrong that she was the one that I loved but I know in my heart that it is you and always has been you. Is Cameron here now? I just want to hold you all night. I want to make love to you and let you know how much I have missed you since our first date. You are always in my heart and in my dreams. I know the old Jason was not like this. He was stone cold for a reason. I believe when I left you that my heart turned to stone and that is why I was never truly happy. I hope you feel the same way. Elizabeth, do you still love me?" Jake then picked up Elizabeth and brought her upstairs.

Cameron was telling Emma about his evening. She told him that she knew and that her dad was heartbroken. "Emma, do you think that now that Jason is back that your dad and Sam are going to break up? I like the two of them together and I like Jake with my mom. I first thought that Ric was the man for her but after how he lied to her and broke her heart, I hate him. How could someone lie like that just because he loved her? I promise never to lie and hurt you like that."

"I promise you too, Cameron that I will never lie and hurt you like he did. I saw how happy your mom seemed before we went to the ball but I think that she wanted to feel that way but was not over Jake. I think she loves Jake how my mom used to love my dad. Maybe she still does but she has a weird way of showing it. I have to get some sleep. I have a feeling that the next couple of days are going to be long and crazy around." Cameron believed that she was right and they both fell asleep while saying goodnight to each other.

Elizabeth and Jake made it upstairs and looked into Cameron's room and saw him fast asleep with his cellphone by his head. Elizabeth took the phone and put it on his bureau. Then she and Jake went into her bedroom. She was glad that he had told her how he felt about her. "I would love to go on vacation right now and forget about the past couple of weeks. I just want to be able to hold you in my arms and never leave." Jake looked at Elizabeth and sighed.

"You are something else. I just realized that I can make your dreams come true. I believe that I need to get in touch with Diane and have her get everything together for a divorce from Sam and joint custody of Danny. I also want to get us a new place that is not right down the street from Patrick and Sam. I am not sure what I want to do but there are some things that I need to get figured out. I also need to deal with Sloane so he doesn't send me back to prison. My life is very difficult right now and I want to get it unraveled before we go on that vacation. You need to find us a place to live and I need to get divorced from both Sam and my troubles with the Commissioner." They both laid in each other's arms and fell fast asleep. Tomorrow was the first day of a new beginning.

Jake called Diane and told her the news. She was already aware of it because Jake was on the front page that morning. "Do you want to go back to Sam or should I get things going for a quickie divorce and joint custody. I am so glad that you are back. I missed working for you."

"I want a quickie divorce and joint custody. I also need some help getting away from the commissioner. He has made me go under cover and get the goods on Julian Jerome. This will not work right now because Sam is not too happy with my choices. Can you meet me at Kelly's for some breakfast and a quick chat?" Diane agreed to meet him at Kelly's in an hour. Jake woke Elizabeth up by kissing her passionately and telling her about breakfast with Diane at Kelly's Diner.

"You have a good morning with Diane and I will figure out on a place to live. You need to see Monica because I think by now she will have heard the news? I love you Jake. You make me so happy. I am not sure if I will be able to call you Jason again. It just seems easier calling you by Jake then Jason. I hope that doesn't upset you." Jake hugged Elizabeth and kissed her before getting into the shower and shouting out, I love you Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed and went to check on her son. Cameron was just getting up and asked if Aiden was coming home from his great grandmother's this afternoon or evening.

"Grams is bringing him by in a few hours. Is there anything you would like to talk about? I know a lot has changed for us in the last twelve hours so whatever you need to ask, if I can answer it I will."

"Are you and Jake together or is he going back to Sam? I know how much you care about him and I am glad that Carly had that guy tell everyone that Jake and Hayden were not married. It broke my heart to see that Ric set this up. I thought he cared about us. I hate seeing you cry." Elizabeth hugged her son and made his some breakfast. She told him about Jake and Sam. She also told him that they were going to try to work things out together and that they were going to find a new home to live in.

"Mom, whatever you decide to do, Aiden and I will be fine with it. We trust and love you." Cameron hugged his mother and watched Jake walk down the stairs. He hugged Elizabeth and shook Cameron's hand.

"I am off to see Diane. I still have to talk to Sonny and tell him that I will not be going back to work with him. I should be back later this afternoon. If something comes up, I will give you call. Take care you two. Love you." Jake walked out of Elizabeth's house finally with a sense of peace knowing that even if he doesn't remember everything that he has a good future ahead of him, whatever that may be.

Diane was waiting at a table for Jake to show up. "I have been playing catch up but I know that your troubles with the Commissioner are a piece of cake to figure out. If he charges you then we go to trial but I don't think he wants everyone to know that he blackmailed you into doing his bidding. He seems smart and I think he will understand that once he knows who you are that he will back off. I dissolved your partnership with Sonny and just need your signature. I think that we should have a meeting with Alexis and Sam about custody of Danny and your divorce. The sooner you two get this done the sooner you can start your new life. Do you need anything else from me or are we all set? I already had my breakfast and coffee. Your money is back in your accounts and once you sign this paperwork, I can send out your petitions to the court. I will meet you in the Commissioner's office in an hour. I think that should be enough time to talk to Sonny and Carly. See you in a bit." In a flash, Diane had walked out of Kelly's and had Jake's head spinning. He ordered some breakfast and called Carly. She told him that she was at the Metro Court and that Sonny would be there too. Jake paid his and Diane's bill, laid a good tip for the waitress and headed to the Metro Court.

He walked into the Metro Court and couldn't believe that his life had totally changed so fast in a space of a day. Carly and Sonny were waiting for him at the bar. Jake walked over and sat down ready for the conversation that he never thought he would have with either of them. "I know by now that you both know I am Jason Morgan. I haven't quite wrapped my head around that yet but I know that I love Elizabeth and I want to make a life for her outside of Port Charles. I am not sure where or if she even wants to leave but I want a fresh start and being here will not help me. I want you both to support me in this because I realize how much I meant to you both. I don't want to disappoint you but I can't go back to the way things were before I "died". Carly, you have been the best friend that I could have except for Elizabeth. You both helped me so much and I can't thank you enough. I know it's a bad time for you for me to leave but I need too. Diane is going to help me get out of my situation with Sloane. I never wanted to work for Julian and now it will be impossible. The only thing that I hate is not being around Danny. He came up to me like he knew I was his father. I will miss him but once I am settled, I will be able to see him more." Sonny and Carly just looked at each other and tried to figure out what they were going to do without him.

"Whatever you do, Jake I will stand behind you. Just don't be a bartender. You were awful at that." Jake laughed and Carly smiled knowing that she was right about that. Sonny didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Jake, I am glad that you are going to get a new start. I am sorry about the way I treated you but it just seemed so weird having you around and missing Jason. I never would have thought that you were one and the same. I am glad about you not working for Julian anymore. Carly told me that you were forced into that because of Sloane. You know that if you want, you can always come back here. I heard from Diane and that I will sign the paperwork that dissolves our partnership. I have always loved you like a brother but I know that this is for the best. I heard that you are a great mechanic. The guys tell me what a great job you were doing for Julian. I have to go, but I hope to see you before you leave." Sonny gave Carly a kiss and left the two of them standing at her bar.

"Carly, I have to go. I need to make sure that I am free of Sloane so I can start thinking about where I want to go. I was thinking maybe a private island or maybe Italy. I haven't figured it out yet. I will call you and let you know what is going on." Carly hugged Jake and watched him walk out of the bar.

Jake walked into the commissioner's office and sat down next to Diane and across from Sloane. "What brings you here, Jake or should I say Jason Morgan?"

"Either one as long as you know that I can't work for you anymore. I will not be any good to you now that Sam and I are no longer going to be together. Julian will fire me or want me killed for hurting his daughter. I want my freedom and I want it now. I am sure that Diane has told you that putting me in jail is only going to hurt you not help you." Diane smiled at Sloane and Sloane looked like he had just been trampled on by the attorney.

"Yes, I understand and you are free to go. Just for the record, if I knew that you were Jason Morgan, then I would have just thrown away the key. I never would have thought about you going under cover. How ironic, that I thought I had just some stupid guy who would do my bidding but instead I had the great Jason Morgan in my jail." You both are free to go. Diane and Jake walked out of the commissioner's office and into the sunshine. Jake gave Diane a hug and watched her drive away. Jake then went back to see Elizabeth and knew that he was finally going to get his happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake knocked on the door and saw that Sam and Patrick were there too. Elizabeth opened the door and Jake came in and said hello to Sam and Patrick. "I am glad that you both are here. There are a lot of things to talk about. I am no longer working for your father, Sam. I was forced to go undercover for Commissioner Sloane or he would send me back to jail. Diane, let Sloane see the light about blackmailing Jason Morgan and what would happen to his career. I went over to the garage told your father the truth. Diane also is absolving my partnership with Sonny. She is getting things set up for joint custody with Danny and for our divorce. I want to make this as easy and painless as possible. I believe that we all should be happy. I know that you are upset with this Sam but I have seen how happy Patrick makes you. I know that you will be happy with him like I will with Elizabeth. Sorry, I don't know why I am rambling. I don't believe that Jason Morgan was like that. I think that I will keep the Morgan part but I want to still use Jake as my name." Patrick and Elizabeth just looked at Jake and Sam and wondered what just happened.

"I understand what you are saying. I will always love you but you are right. I am happy with Patrick. I am probably happier with him than I was even when we were together. There was so much drama and I like that I don't have to deal with that. I think that we will all get over the drama of the last few days but it may take some time. When you get the paperwork for our divorce can we go together to get it finalized. We can talk about custody of Danny. I also think that Patrick, Emma, Elizabeth, Cameron and Aiden should go with us. When the holidays come up and birthdays happen we will have to get used to being together so we should just try to see if it could work." Jake looked at Elizabeth while Patrick looked at Sam. They all agreed that they needed to get along but that going all down together would be too hard on the children. Patrick and Elizabeth agreed to stay home with the children while Sam, Danny and Jason went down to the Dominican Republic for their divorce. Diane messengered the papers over to Elizabeth's home and they got on board a flight down south.

Danny kept Sam and Jake in stitches. They laughed the whole time down there. "I am sorry that I am not the right person for you but our son should not be faulted for this. Jake, I will always be your friend and I realize that if you and Elizabeth move that Danny may feel hurt at first but I know once you find where you want to be that Danny will be a big part of it. I have been selfish in wanting you back but you are right. Patrick makes me feel happy and safe. When we were together there was always something happening to get in our way of happiness. Usually it was something that we did ourselves to hurt it. I will miss you. I have come to really enjoy our friendship. I knew deep down that Carly, Elizabeth and I knew you were a great guy. Little did we know that you were our "Jason". Jake walked over to Sam and put his arm around her and let her cry for what they had and would never have again. They got the divorce quickly and quietly and headed back to Port Charles. Once on the ground, Sam and Danny went home with Patrick and Jake went home to Elizabeth.

"I have big plans for us tonight. Grams has the boys and I thought that we would finally finish that first date we started. I want you to know how much I have missed you and wanted you in my arms and in my bed." Jake took Elizabeth into his arms and said we need to move away from here. Elizabeth looked up at Jake and smiled a wicked smile at him. "First one up the stairs is the winner." Jake chased Elizabeth up the stairs but she beat him by a second. They looked into each other's eyes and Jake knew he was a goner. He would do whatever she wanted him too.

"I want us to be happy. How about moving to Long Island? We would be far enough away for a fresh start but close enough that you could see Danny whenever you want. You could have your own bike shop. You could sell or fix motorcycles. I know that you really did love your work at Julian's garage. I could still have my studio and start painting again. The boys will love it there. Cam would be close enough that he could see his favorite team, the Yankees." He loved to hear the excitement she had for the two of them and their future life. Looking in her eyes, Jake realized that he was a goner for her. He would do anything to make her happy.

"I think that Long Island would be a great choice. I think that we should go up there for a long weekend with the boys and see how they feel about the move. I have a feeling that Cam isn't going to be too happy about leaving Emma but I think he will come around. We just need to find the perfect place to live there. There is one more thing that we could do. We could have two places to live. We could have our main home on Long Island but we could have a villa in Italy for whenever we want to visit. That way we could both have our dream homes. Or we could get a nice beach house in California or Hawaii. The world is at our feet and we need to go after it." Elizabeth smiled and she knew that once they moved that everything would all change. She whispered in his ear and told him everything she wanted to do to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her till they were both breathless. They took their time getting to know one another in and out of bed.

Jake, Elizabeth and Cam went looking on-line for their new home. Cam was glad that even though he was leaving Port Charles he knew that he was only a plane ride away from his family and friends. The three of them found the perfect home on the water in the Hamptons. Elizabeth said she fell in love with the area of the Hampton's after her favorite show ended. She loved the houses on "Revenge" and now she was going to live in one. Jake laughed when he heard that was the reason why she picked Long Island but that was okay when he saw the homes that were listed there. The prices were a bit steep but now that he got his money back, it wouldn't be a problem. He made a great deal of profit from dissolving his partnership with Sonny. His family would never have to worry about it.

Cam, Danny and Aiden were excited about their trip to Long Island to check out the homes. Sam, Patrick and Emma were also going because Elizabeth and Jake felt that Sam had a right to know where they would be taking Danny when he visited. The plane ride was short but never quiet. The boys and Emma were all excited about checking on the homes there. There were three homes that they had spoken to the realtor about it. She was meeting them at the first home on the list. They were all on the beach but only two of them had in-ground pools. These were the most important ones to the children. The other one was more of a romantic one for Elizabeth. The first home had six bedrooms and four and half bathrooms. It was on the water and had an amazing view of the area for Jake and Elizabeth. There were plenty of bedrooms so the boys could have their own rooms. When you first walked into the house there was a great room with a large mantle fireplace. This room would be perfect for their first Christmas tree as a family. The house had an open floor plan and you could see straight to the large kitchen. It was a dream kitchen for any cook but the most Elizabeth could make was her brownies. Although it would be a perfect place for her to learn how to cook since there was every gadget for her to learn. The dining room was large enough for two families to have a great meal. There was an in-ground pool that the children loved. A huge garage for Jake to work in and there was an entire top floor with plenty of sunlight perfect for Elizabeth's studio. Jake looked at Elizabeth and knew that they had found their home.

Patrick and Sam got an idea and asked the realtor to show them the other two homes. They followed the realtor to the next house that was a couple of miles down the beach. When Sam saw it she knew that it was exactly where they needed to be. "I feel that even though it might be strange for a little while, I think that if we move here it could be a fresh start for all of us. Emma could still see Cam and she wouldn't be so lonely and it would be easier for Danny and Jake to bond with each other. If you think I am moving way too fast, just say something?" Patrick saw the house and knew before even entering the door that they would be buying it. He knew deep in his heart that they all needed this move and that the children came first.

"I love the idea of getting a brand new start. We will be far enough away from them that we will have our own privacy but close enough for perfect co-parenting for Danny. This house is absolutely stunning. I saw a building that would be a perfect office for me to start a new family practice. It is about a half mile from here and I could work the hours that I want. I think that you could go back into investigation work or you could be my new sexy assistant. I know that I would not be able to do any more surgery but having a family practice might be just what I need. This house is plenty big for us and you could start your private investigation office in our new place." Sam just looked at Patrick with tears in her eyes. The realtor laughed and showed them into the house. The house was also on the water and had a beautiful view of the sail boats coming in and out of the bay. There were five bedrooms and four bathrooms. There was area in which she could use as her office. There was a huge living room with a beautiful fireplace. There was a walk-in kitchen that was a cook's dream. There was plenty of room for the four of them and more room just in case of family coming there or a new edition to their family. The backyard had an in-ground pool and swing set for the children to play on. There was also club house for the kids to play in. Everything that Emma and Danny would want was there for them. The realtor asked if they wanted to check out the last house but knew that it couldn't hold a candle to this one. When asked the price, it was a bit steep but Patrick knew that it was just what they needed. The realtor told Patrick that she could draw up the paperwork for both the house and the office he wanted down the road. She could have everything ready for signatures after the credit check went through. It could be a week up to two weeks but she would get it processed as soon as possible. The realtor left and so Patrick and Sam went back to their children. Sam had taken lots of pictures of both properties so Emma and Danny could see what they planned on buying.

The two families stayed the week getting used to the Hamptons. Patrick asked Elizabeth if she wanted to help him in his new family practice. Elizabeth was happy to help him get on his feet and find a suitable assistant. She couldn't wait till she got to start back to painting again. She told Patrick that if he ever needed her in an emergency then he could always call on her. The boys got along great and Emma was glad that she could still be close to Cam. Spencer could come down there and visit whenever he wanted too.

The trip back to Port Charles was kind of a let-down after their vacation. Elizabeth and Patrick put their two week notices in at General Hospital. Their houses also went up on the market. Sam went and told her mother about their move to the Hamptons. Alexis was happy for Sam and Patrick, but would miss them dearly. Her father, Julian was not happy about it at all. He did offer to help pay for their new place so Sam and Patrick would not have to worry. "I will think about it dad. There are so many things to get ready for our move. The paper work just came through and so our new home will be Patrick's and mine next week. The closing is the first week of June. Luckily we will miss the craziness of Memorial Day weekend. There is always room for you and mom to come visit us. I also heard that there is a lovely house not far from ours that you can buy and so you can have a place to stay whenever you want to visit.


	3. Chapter 3

The big day had arrived and the two families were getting ready to make the drive to Long Island. They found a great company that could move their belongings and also help set up the two new homes. Once the paperwork was signed, both Elizabeth and Sam found that they loved their new homes but there would be some remodeling in the near future. Elizabeth wanted to make sure that Cam, Aiden and Danny had a bedroom that they could call their own. Danny was one lucky boy because he was going to have two bedrooms and two sets of parents that loved him. This is something that Jake and Sam talked to Danny about so he would not be frightened about going back and forth so much.

"I am glad that we had this talk, Jake. I know that I have made it a bit hard on you but I love our son and I want him to feel loved by both of us. I just don't want him overwhelmed. I know he has fun with Cam and Aiden but if you don't mind for the first few months, no over-nights. I just want him to know that he is important and I don't want him to think that I have abandoned him with you." Jake hugged Sam and told her that she was his mother and since he didn't know him too well that it would be better for him to stay at her place unless he asks to spend the night.

Patrick and Elizabeth were planning how the new practice was going to be set up. "Patrick, if you still need me then I would love to be your assistant. I still want to do my painting but if the hours are not crazy then I would love to do both. I guess I will have to hire a maid and cook for our new place. I also need a pool boy who looks great cleaning my pool. He can also be my lawn boy." Patrick just shook his head because he could see her doing that.

"I see instead of "Revenge" you want "Desperate Housewives". Of course, that can't happen because you and Sam are both single and definitely not desperate. I wish sometimes Robin would come back here but I guess she thinks being in Paris is better than being with her family. I know it hurts me but I can't imagine how much it hurts Emma." Elizabeth gave Patrick a hug and walked over to her family, who were about to check out their new home. Jake had called Monica to let her know they made it safely to Long Island. Elizabeth called her Grams and Epiphany to tell them she made it to Long Island. Sam did the same for her family and Patrick called Anna. Emma, Danny, Sam and Patrick got in their truck and headed down the road to their new place.

The next couple of weeks flew by with everyone trying to get their homes and businesses started. Jake was not sure exactly what he wanted to do so he decided to take care of the boys and the house while Elizabeth helped Patrick set up his new family practice. Sam was doing the same staying home and taking care of Emma and Danny. Once the newness wore off for Jake he knew that he had to hire someone to cook and clean their new place. He found a great maid service that came to clean three days a week. The cook he hired was there Monday thru Friday with the weekends off. The deal with both the cleaning service and cook was if there were any big parties or dinners that they would charge double the going rate for those occasions. Jake understood because the Hamptons are known for their parties and the mess it could entail.

There were skills that Jake was good at and he decided that instead of a garage that he was going into the house flipping business. He not only wanted to make sure the houses looked beautiful on the inside and out but the houses would have a great security system in them. He knew that if someone was paying the amount of money to buy a beautiful home that to have it also a safe home would entice them even more. He knew what he wanted for his family and he would put that into the flips. The crew he hired to renovate his home was just the crew he would need for his flips. The contractor was thinking about getting out of the business and retire so he and Jake talked about him taking it over. The problem was not in the renovating but the security part that he would have to find some more workers who could do that type of job. He talked to Spinelli about coming to Long Island and helping find a great crew to do this type of work. Spinelli sent a list of names of men that Jake had worked with in the past with Sonny. He thanked him and then asked if he, Maxie and Georgie would like to move to their place in the Hamptons. There was a guest house on the property that they could live in. Maxie has always been great with fashion and maybe she could go from clothes fashion to interior design. He told Jason that he would talk about to Maxie and he thought it would be a great idea for the both of them.

"Maxie, can I ask you for a favor? Jake asked if I would go to work for him again in the Hamptons. He wants to flip houses and wants me to help put security systems in the flips. He also wanted to know if you would like to work for him as an interior designer. I know you love fashion and you are thinking of becoming a designer but designing homes is a good way to meet the people who could advance your career in fashion. Once that takes off Jake can find another designer. How does that sound? Sam, Patrick and Emma are right down the road from them. They have a guest house on the property that we could stay in till we find our own place." Maxie smiled and then got up and gave Spinelli a kiss that showed him exactly how excited she was for this chance.

"I would love that chance. I just hope one of the first flips, we could move into. See if you can have that part of the deal and I am in." Spinelli knew his woman could make a great deal and he thought that she had a great one there.

"Jake, I have just talked to Maxie and she has one condition. One of the first flips that we do can be our new place. She knows how important this could help your career and our careers. I guess that is why she wants to help with the flips. Of course, getting a new place in the deal is also something that wouldn't hurt."

"Tell Maxie, we have a deal. I will have the three of you flown down this week, whenever it is convenient. I will have Diane set up the deal and then we will pick out the house in which to flip that can be a showcase, for her and for our company. The company that moved Patrick and us down here can move your furnishings. I may not remember everything but I do remember what a good friend you are and have always been to me and Elizabeth. Thanks!" Jake and Spinelli both got off their phones feeling better about their futures.

Sam and Jake talked about Spinelli and Maxie moving down there and what he planned on doing for them and what they were going to do for him. "I hope you realize that Elizabeth may be happy about Spinelli but maybe not so much about Maxie. They have gotten along better but there is a lot of history between those too especially when it comes to Lucky. I know he is not part of the picture but the tension is still there. I also wonder how Elizabeth is going to feel about Maxie doing the decorating when she could do it if you asked her." Jake just realized that he might have made a big mistake and the only way to get out of that was to tell Elizabeth the truth before the truth moved onto their property. He knew that she didn't have a problem with Spinelli but forgot about the Maxie and Lucky affair.

Jake asked Sam if she could watch the boys that night so he could tell Elizabeth would he decided to do and with who he wanted helping. The boys would not get in the way of that but if their voices got raised then it might scare them, especially Aiden. "I have no problem helping out. I will have them spend the night. School is over anyway so they can hang out by the pool and then we could have a great movie night. Maybe even some s'mores could be involved."

"Hey, you keep that up and I will want to come over. Thanks for this. I guess I need to get the boys ready to go over and then get some candles, wine and order-in before the fireworks start." Sam laughed and waved goodbye. She needed to tell Patrick about her plans but she knew that he wouldn't mind.

Jake got the boys ready for spending the night at Sam and Patrick's place. "Are you planning on proposing to mom tonight? I just want you to know that Aiden and I would love for you to officially our father. We know that mom would be very lucky and happy to be your wife." Cam and Aiden had their backpacks ready when their mother walked inside.

"Am I missing something? Where are the two of you running too? I am too early or too late to talk about this." Jake looked at Cam and smiled.

"I asked Sam to keep the boys overnight because I have something important to talk about. I wanted to tell you what I plan on doing in the future and some people who are going to help me do that. I just wanted it to be us in case you didn't approve of all of it. I have dinner arriving in about an hour. Candles are lit, soft music is playing and the wine is chilling. I will be right back. Love you." Jake and the boys then headed to Jake's truck and down the road to Sam's house. Sam had just finished telling Patrick about the boys spending the night when Jake pulled up.

"Come in. I hear that I am having someone who might actually beat me at videogames. I know she won't. (He was pointing to Sam) She can't beat me even if she blindfolded me." The boys laughed at that and then Emma came down the stairs. She looked pretty cute in her new bikini and Cam could only stare at her.

"Cool off young man or no games for you. I might have to throw you in the pool to cool you off. Emma put on a cover up so Cam doesn't drool all over our new floor." Cam knew that he was staring but he always thought of her as a friend but now she looked like someone he would want to date. Jake looked over at Sam and then Patrick.

"Do you want me to bring the boys back home? I guess the next time Cam can come over there is when he is about sixteen, right?" Patrick looked at Cam who thought he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Cam, I was only playing. Don't worry about it. I still want you to cover up some young lady." Emma took one look at her dad and Cam and ran up the stairs. She came back down with her cover up on.

"I guess I should leave. I have a lot of explaining to do and hope that tomorrow I am still here. Wish me luck." Jake hugged both his boys and thanked Sam for helping him out. He then hugged Danny and Emma and waved to Patrick.

Jake pulled up into the drive the same time dinner had arrived. He paid for the meal ahead of time. When the driver gave him the meal he gave him a real nice tip. Jake walked into his home with dinner as the driver drove away. He took one look at Elizabeth and knew that it could be a real bad night or an amazing night. He prayed for the latter.

"I hope you like what I have planned for tonight and also for our future. I want you to relax and have a great meal and then I will tell you what I want to do with life." They sat down and had a couple of glasses of wine along with a great dinner.

"This meal was great and I love what you have done for the atmosphere but I am almost afraid of why you look like you are about to tell me something that I don't want to hear. So, I am relaxed now and have the next few days off thanks to my great boss. He decided that he wanted to take Sam on a trip to New York City for a couple of days to propose to her. I offered to let Emma and Danny stay with us while they go. So I know, he was probably surprised when the boys were staying over tonight." Jake took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. He massaged her shoulders and soothed her aches with lotion and had her turn to putty in his hands.

"Okay, first off I love you and our life. I just need to try something new and thought about flipping houses. I blame all our late nights watching "Property Brothers" and "Flip or Flop". The crew that has been working on our place and Patrick's place are incredible. The guys really knew their stuff. The only thing missing are the security systems to make them perfect. The guys that were hired to put our system in was okay but I think that having Spinelli gather a few of his friends could make them even better. Spinelli is now a package with Maxie and Georgie. I thought about having Maxie do interior design for the flips. I was talking to Sam about it this afternoon when she told me that you might have a problem with Maxie. This is why, I am asking you how you feel without anyone else here who might get frightened or upset if you are not happy." Elizabeth looked at Jake like he was talking to someone else.

"Okay, don't be scared about what I want or don't want. I am happy that you have something to occupy your days. Spinelli would be perfect for your project and Maxie is part of the package. I don't have a problem with her living here and helping you. Do you mind if I also give my opinion on some of the houses you choose and also some design work. I love design and I think that I could be a real asset. Patrick doesn't need me every day and I could help with some designs on-line." Jake just realized where the conflict would come in and that he could live with it. He just hoped that everyone else could live with it too.

"I have one other thing to add to our discussion before putting it and us to bed. I told Spinelli that he could have first choice of the house we flip for him and Maxie. Diane is going to write it up into his and my contract." Elizabeth went over to Jake and grabbed his hand and led him to bed.

They made love slowly that night because they know that there would be no interruptions and the next couple of days there would be no time. Jake fell asleep knowing that his future was going to be a bright and happy one. That was if Elizabeth and Maxie got along.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick looked at Sam with such longing and love that Sam wished she had said no to Jake. "I am sorry that I said yes to Jake. Should I bring them back?" Patrick grabbed Sam and pulled her into a long steamy kiss.

"Everything is fine. I asked Elizabeth if she would watch Emma and Danny for a few days so we could have a few days in the city. I have plans for a romantic get-a-way that will have you not wanting to come back home. That is how great these plans are. Danny and Emma will have a great time with Cam and Aiden. I have our hotel reservations for three this afternoon so we will have to get ourselves and the kids packed up for the next few days." Sam kissed Patrick on his cheek and took off upstairs to get ready for their adventure.

Elizabeth and Jake headed over to pick up the children for their adventure. Elizabeth knew that it would be hard for Danny to be away from his mother but she had a surprise for him and Emma. Jake and Elizabeth were going to take the children to the aquarium and then out to a nice lunch. Elizabeth told Patrick about the idea the afternoon before and he knew the boys and Emma would love that. Patrick just hoped she realized what they were getting into with the two youngest boys. They could be a handful one on one but the two together could make you want to pull your hair out sometimes.

Jake knocked on the door and Patrick went to answer it. Patrick shook Jake's hand and gave Elizabeth a hug when they walked inside the foyer. The home was very inviting and the kids came running in all directions to see who there. Aiden ran right for his mother, wrapping his arms around her legs making her giggle. "Aiden, I see that you missed me or are you running from your brother, Cam?" Cam up to his mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek and tagged his brother, Aiden. Aiden then started chasing everyone around the living room and Jake knew that for the next few days it was going to be crazy around his home but it would be filled with love and a lot of noise.

"Jake, Elizabeth I leave you with some words of wisdom. Have plenty of patience and earplugs. Also a couple of drinks couldn't hurt. Thank you for watching Emma and Danny for us. Sam and I need just a few days to decompose and also for me to get the courage I need to propose." Sam came down the stairs with Danny and their backpacks.

"I think everyone is packed and ready to go to your place, Elizabeth. Thanks for doing this for us. I am not sure what he has planned but I know without the two of you it couldn't have happened. The boys were great and their backpacks are by the front door. Our things are ready too so we will be there for check-in time." Jake, Elizabeth and the children said their goodbyes and took their backpacks for the ride down the road. Sam and Patrick waved to them as they drove down the driveway and down the road.

"I didn't think they would leave. Now, it is time for you and me to hit the road ourselves. Here is to a glorious few days in New York City. I was just thinking that this time of year everyone in the city was coming here for a vacation and we now live here and are going to the city for a vacation. Doesn't it seem like we are doing this backwards." Patrick took their things and headed to their SUV. Sam had checked to make sure that nothing was left on and that the security system was on. Sam looked at Patrick and knew that they had made the right decision about moving to Long Island and that Patrick was the man that she should be with and not Jake.

"Jake has asked Spinelli and Maxie to move down here to help with his new business adventure. He wants to flip houses and part of the remodel is to put the best security systems in them. Maxie said if she and Spinelli could have the first flip then she would agree to the move." Patrick just smiled thinking about how Maxie always got what she wanted, even if it costs someone else. The drive was easy because most people were going to Long Island and not away from Long Island. Patrick knew the ride back was going to be a lot longer than going to New York City. They pulled in front of Trump SoHo Hotel and had the valet take their vehicle while they walked into the lobby of the hotel. Jake had a surprise for the two of them when he upgraded the regular room that Patrick had picked up and paid for and had them stay in the Penthouse Suite.

"Dr. Drake, I am afraid there has been a mix-up with your reservation and the room you paid for is now down for repairs. I tried to call you but I didn't get an answer. The penthouse is free for the same time as your vacation. Since it was our fault, we would love for you and your lovely wife to have the penthouse suite." Patrick was at a loss for what to say.

"The arrangements I made for the first room are they still going to be in the suite? It's just that I had certain plans for that room and I don't want to mess anything up." The concierge told both Patrick and Sam that everything is just perfect. There are a few different upgrades in the penthouse that were not in the regular room. Enjoy yourself. The bellboy took their luggage and headed for the penthouse suite.

Jake, Elizabeth and the kids made it home and the dirty clothes were put in the laundry room for the maids to take care of the next day. They all changed into their swimsuits and headed for the beach. The youngest boys, Aiden and Danny stayed close to Jake and Elizabeth. Cam and Emma headed down the beach looking for seashells.

"Now Cam, after what happened yesterday I want you to play it cool with Emma. I want Emma to know that you are an upstanding young man and that you will protect her honor so Patrick doesn't want a hit taken out on you. I saw the looks between the two of you and so did her dad." Cam looked at Jake and hugged him and then he and Emma took off into the waves.

"Okay, so who stays and plays with the younger ones when the other goes out there to check on the older ones. We can only be so many places at once. The water was getting a bit rough and so before Jake had to go out there, Cam and Emma came back to shore.

"Do you mind if we go to the pool for a while instead. The surf is a bit rough right now." Aiden and Danny were ready for the pool too so they could cool off. The six of them heading back towards the house and pool. They lounged around the pool for the rest of the day. Jake got the grill ready for some hot dogs and hamburgers. Emma and Elizabeth went inside to make a nice potato salad and garden salad. Cam came in and asked his mother about her making brownies. He begged her with his sweet smile and she gave in. Jake brought Danny and Aiden in to help make the brownies. The day was going great and the kids were exhausted. The sun and pool made them very sleepy after dinner. Jake went and gave Danny a bath while Elizabeth gave Aiden a bath. There were enough bathrooms that everyone could have a separate bath or shower at the same time if they wanted. Once the baths and showers were done they it was bedtime. Danny had his own room but he felt more comfortable sharing a room with Aiden. The two of them became close friends. They were so cute together and it made bedtime a lot easier. Jake read them a couple of stories from the guide books that he had on Italy and France. He told them both about the adventures he has had in those countries and the plans he had to take them all there in the next year or so. Cam and Emma hung out in Cam's room watching a couple of movies that were more grown up than what they would have to watch with Danny and Aiden.

"Emma, I have the guest bedroom all set up for you down the hall from Cam. There are fresh sheets and blankets on the bed and if you need more pillows or an extra blanket, Cam can help you." Emma had already talked to her father and said good-night to him. Danny talked to his mother and did the same. Patrick asked Elizabeth and Jake if they had anything to do with his upgrade.

"If I did and I am not saying I did then it is because I think that the two of you deserve the best and that includes the penthouse suite. There is no better way to see New York at night and the view is incredible. I just want you to know that everything is fine here and to enjoy yourself for the next few days and forget your troubles. You don't even need to leave your room. You have everything right there in that suite." Patrick then knew he was right and that he owed Jake a big favor sometime soon.

The penthouse was more than Patrick or Sam could ever want in a hotel. The view of the Manhattan skyline was incredible. Their room had windows that were from floor up to the ceiling. The bathroom was dream come true with the sunken tub and the large walk-in shower with all the different sprays and jets to make sure their stay was incredible. Patrick loved the penthouse so much that he wasn't sure about taken in any of the shows or shopping. He just wanted to relax and spend as much time as possible with the woman he wanted to marry.

"Let's get unpacked and enjoy a nice relaxing bath before our dinner. I will order us some room service and it will be ready when we are. The wine is chilling and I heard that the desserts here are to die for even better than Elizabeth's brownies." Patrick ordered their meal and had it ready for seven. That would give them time to relax and unwind a little before his proposal.

"Before we start on this great meal, I want to tell you how much I love you Sam. You are so special to me and Emma. You have been there for me since I lost my son and I am not sure if I would be here if it were not for you." He then got down on one knee and pulled out a box with the most beautiful engagement ring that Sam had ever seen. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me? I promise that you and Danny will never feel left alone and that you will always have a place in my heart forever." Sam held out her hand and watched as Patrick put the ring on her finger.

"I had hoped and prayed that this was why we came here this week. You have helped me in so many ways and I have finally come to a place in my life that I know that Danny and I deserve to be happy and have a great family. You and Emma are as much as a part of my family and heart as my son Danny is to me. Losing Jason and then having him come back the way he did, it just blew me apart because I was just starting to live my life without him. Now, he is starting a new life with Elizabeth and I feel that this is the way it should be. I love you so much. You are my heart and soul. I would be proud to be your wife." Patrick was overwhelmed when Sam said yes. They walked out to the balcony and watched an incredible sunset. The love in Sam's eyes told Patrick more than he could hope for and then they kissed. It was the most amazing kiss that Sam ever had. She knew that it was only going to get better from there. They heard a knock on the door and Patrick went to get their room service. The meal was amazing but they only could think of one thing.

"I say we put our meal away and try out our bed. I want you to know that it was going to be hard to top this for a honeymoon but I have a few suggestions that we could try." Sam laughed at what Patrick said and started heading for their bedroom stripping along the way. "Hey, no fair wait for me." Patrick was just a few steps behind and the two of them made it to the bed at the same time. They stared deep into each other's eyes and then at the ring that Patrick got for Sam. They took their time making love that night. There were no nightmares for mommy or daddy. No tears to wipe away, just the two of them. It felt great and weird at the same time. They started to make plans for their wedding and couldn't wait to share them with Emma and Danny. Patrick knew that Emma adored both Sam and Danny so he knew that she would be happy. Danny was young and just getting to know his dad but was getting along great with Patrick and Emma so there would be no problems there. It just seemed strange for the two of them to be at this point in life that they were both happy and with someone who makes them happy. It was a lifelong wish for Sam and she was finally getting it. She thought that she had it with Jason but knew that she didn't truly love him like she loved Patrick. He made her feel safe and loved. She didn't realize how much she wanted to feel protected until she found out that Jake was Jason. She felt her world was being blown apart but it took her a few days before she realized that it didn't change how she felt about Patrick but only made it feel stronger. There was no more ghost between them. That was the best feeling ever. Patrick was also beyond happy about Jake being with his best friend Elizabeth and that Sam still wanted to be with him. They talked about that night and he felt truly loved and at peace. There were no ghosts there anymore.

Jake and Elizabeth had a great night with the kids. "Can you picture us with two more children? I think that we could use more noise in our life. How about you cupcake." Elizabeth loved his cute little nicknames for her. That was definitely a Jake thing and not a Jason thing. The more the two of them were together the more Elizabeth realized was that Jake was the best of Jason. There wasn't that much angst as there was when it was her and Jason. It was a bit strange to think about sometimes but she was happy, he was happy and their children were able to reap the best of it. She did miss Jake but knew that he was looking out for them and brought his father back to her.

"I truly believe that our Jake brought you home to us. He knew how much we needed you and that you needed us. There is a light in your eyes that I haven't seen before. I can see pure joy in your eyes and I think that before this last accident, it was gone. I love you Jake and I always will." Jake picked Elizabeth up and carried her up the stairs and dropped her on their bed where he held her down so the kids could tickle her.

"You all are in so much trouble. Even you, Emma. I thought you liked me. We are so outnumbered here. No more. You win." Elizabeth laughed as she pleaded for Jake and the kids to stop. "We have plans for today. We need to get ready for a ride to the aquarium. I think seeing all the interesting creatures that are on our shore and in the water would be very cool. Do you all want to go or do you want to do something else?"

Emma received a phone call from her dad telling her that Sam and he were engaged. "Daddy, tell Sam that Danny and I are excited about that and we are very happy for the two of you. Danny, tell you mommy that you love her. She is going to marry my daddy." Danny got on the phone and told Sam that he loved her and missed her. Patrick then told Emma that they were going to be coming home today because they missed them. Emma had told Patrick about the aquarium and he said that they should be home right around the same time they got back from the aquarium.

"Patrick, congrats from Jake and me. Do you want us to still go with our plans or should we wait for you two to get back?" Patrick and Sam both told Elizabeth to take them to the aquarium. It would make the day go faster for them and it would be a lot of fun for them.

Elizabeth, Jake and the kids got into their SUV and headed towards the aquarium. When they got there, they realized that it was bigger than they thought. They got in line and soon they were out of the hot sun and into the aquarium. Cam and Emma went ahead of Jake and Elizabeth. They each had a child in a stroller and it was interesting to see all the different exhibits. They saw the dolphins and got to watch them play in and out of the water. They also got to see the seals and the boys loved the turtles. The younger boys were getting rowdy and wanted out of their strollers. Cam came back and helped with Aiden. Emma came back and helped with Danny. She knew that there would be a lot more trips like this and she loved taking care of Danny. He was going to be her little brother and she was very happy about that. There was a restaurant outside of the aquarium that they were thinking about taking the kids till they saw the crowds outside of the restaurant. One of the attendants at the aquarium suggested a nice restaurant on their way home that had great food and loved kids.

The restaurant was halfway between the aquarium and their house so it was perfect. The kids loved it there but they wore more than they actually ate. It was a typical day at this restaurant because they catered to the younger crowd. Everything there was washable and the food was delicious. The best meal for the money next to eating at home. Restaurants are usually too stuffy for young children but this one was just what they liked and so do the parents. They even had a barn yard so the children go see the animals on their farm.

Danny and Aiden were sound asleep even before they pulled out of the restaurant's driveway. They had a fun day and soon Danny was going to be back with his mother and Patrick so Elizabeth knew that he was going to be a very happy boy. Cam and Emma talked quietly in the back about her father's upcoming wedding to Sam. She missed her mom but knew that her father deserved someone who not only loved him but who would stay with him and not leave on a whim. Cam told Emma that he prayed that someday Jake and his mother would get married. He didn't realize it but both Jake and Elizabeth heard them talking. Elizabeth had to blink a tear away but Jake caught it before she could brush it away. He knew that he was going having to do something bold like what Patrick did but he wasn't sure how to pull it off. He knew that he could have Cam and Aiden help him propose to their mother. He just had to figure out how and when.

Patrick looked at Sam and told her that he was sorry that they were ending their trip early. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world. There isn't anything in New York City that I would rather do than to be at home with you, Emma and Danny. That is where I am happy. Your proposal was so surprising and romantic. I can't believe everything that you have done for me and Danny. You deserve so much more than me but I am happy that you want me and Danny. I can't wait to get home and see our kids. I miss them when I am away from them." "Well you are lucky then because I love you and I know that Emma loves the two of you. You bring so much happiness into our lives and it seems weird that even though Jake is Jason it is like he is another person. Jake and Elizabeth are made for each other like we are made for each other. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you. You mean that much to me." Patrick took Sam's hand and kissed it. They were about a few miles from home and they couldn't wait to get there. Sam called up Elizabeth and told her that they were almost home. Elizabeth told Sam that Jake would be over with Danny and Emma right after they packed their bags into the SUV. Jake and Patrick pulled up about the same time.

"Jake, things for bringing the kids back home. Thank you for everything and that he owed him one. We missed these too so much that NYC didn't hold a candle to them." Jake laughed and kissed his son Danny goodbye and congratulated the couple and then went home.


End file.
